fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angrapep
Angrapep '(アングラペップ, ''A'ngurapeppu) is a a powerful archdemon of darkness who isknown as the '''Dark Corruptor '''and '''Serpent of the Night due to his true appearance and ability to corrupt anyone he comes across. He once wrought havoc at the continent of Pangaea and was trapped in a dimension between Earthland and Underworld with the power of the six elemental stones which he now covets,waiting patiently for his release 'Appearance ' Angrapep takes the form of a demon with spiky, flowing and smooth thatgrows down to his chest. He also has two gold bull horns formed like crown on his forehead. He has pale blue skin and his eyes are black with red irises and has red tribal markings on both sides of his face. He wears a black and gold coat with a greyish-black long-sleeved shirt underneath with matching baggy pants both with black and gold armor on the wrists and shin legs, a dark blue sash, dark blue baggy pants and maroon and gold boots underneath the shin armor. In his true form, he has the appearance of a huge black serpentine like dragon with violet eyes and a third eye on his forehead while there are violet crystal clusters on his sides from which numerous violet energy tendrils appear. Angrapep's appearance.jpg|Angrapep's appearance Angrapep's true form.jpg|Angrapep's true form 'Personality' Even among other archdemons, Angrapep is extremely proud of his status and power, something that he displays in regular basis. He is very calm and calculative most of the time, but also prone to underestimate his enemies when things are truly going his way in a fight and prefers to toy with most of his opponents so they can marvel or despair at the sight of his splendid power. While he takes pride in being one of the strongest demons, he is always trying to gather more magic or influential power, with the latter earning him the disgust of other archdemons. While he diplays apathy for practically anyone, he shows something akin to caring for those that completely devote themselves to his will and cause. 'Magic and Abilities' Monstrous Speed: Darkness Magic Resistance: As one of the highest ranking demons and being an archdemon of darkness, Angrapep is absolutely immune to non divine darkness magic while also being able to consume it to recover or increase his power. Monstrous Magical Power: '''As befitting one of the most ancient and powerful demons of Pangaea, Angrapep possessess terrifying amounts of magic power. While at 1/4 of it due to his seal, the simple release of his magic power darkened the sky and all the plant life around him withered while run of the mill mages vomited and panicked. Once he restored his true power, the stone holders were treated as insects and true to that, none could truly damage him, with them needing to unite their boosted power and a moment of distraction to reseal him again. Lilibelth, a powerful archdemon in her own right, claimed that he was superior to her in raw power. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic. By externalizing his magic power filled with negative emotions, Angrapep can unleash destructive darkness magic in the form of waves, blasts and the like while also unleashing spells that can mimic the other traditional elements like dark flames, water etc that each represent one of the deadly sins seven deadly sins among other negative emotions. However, the true horror of his magic syle doesn't lie only in its destructive capabilities but in its power of corruption as well: anything and anyone exposed to this magic's essence will absolutely get corrupted, with the level and rate of corruption depending on factors such as the personality and will of the afflicted and the extent of exposal, with people being exposed to it for a month ending up becoming demons of human appearance. However, it has been revealed that living beings can be corrupted only if they have any negative feelings or a suppressed dark side and those who have conquered their darkness and possess strong hearts cannot be corrupted. This magic also allows Angrapep to control all forms of darkness except that of divine origin and as himself claimed, this magic gives him a terrifying advantage towards other demons due to them being full of negative emotions, making it able to absorb their power because of that, with that extending even to souls, being able to attract and eat souls that possess negativity in them. '''Spells * Eternal Slumber: '''Angrapep releases a black mist that becons those breathing in it to sleep, falling to a neverending slumber that slowly withers their vitality. Those that have lead a lazy life are guaranteed to succumb to the spell's power. * '''Styx's Embrace: '''Angrapep gathers his malice filled magic power and raises his palm in the air. Then, a portal is formed from where a huge torrent of dark water descends. This spell represents despair and those washed in it will begin feeling growing despair while those that currently experience it or repress it will have their despair magnified to the point of madness. * '''Ifrit's Dance: '''Angrapep gathers his malice filled magic power in his hand and creates a torrent or orbs of pitch black flames that engulf the enemy. This spell represents wrath and the more wrathful the target then the greater the flames burn. * '''Hades Advance: '''A spell with which Angrapep gathers malice filled magic power and stabs his sword on the ground, summoning wraiths and ghosts to attack his enemies. * '''Star of Apocalypse: '''Angrapep's strongest spell where he begins by gathering all his magic power in a single spot which is filled with his most negative of emotions. A pitch black orb begins to form and as that happens, all the darkness in the area is attracted along with the negative emotions of any living being in a certain radius around him. * '''Eris' Avatar: '''Angrapep, by gathering his malice filled magic power and doing a horn sign with his left hand towards his enemy's location, unleashes a skull faced ghost that passes through enemies. It represents envy and those afflicted are inflicted with increasing feelings of jealousy and doubt towards others until they end up desperate enough to fight to death between each other. Telepathy '''Telepathy (念話 Terepashī?) is a rather simple Caster Type magic, used to communicate with others mentally. The flexibilty of this magic is very high, as it has been shown that certain users can send thoughts to various people, at various distances. It also happens to be a subspecies of Spatial Magic, because Telepathy manipulates the space around the caster so that thoughts and memories can be transferred from one wizard's magical signature to anothers. Transformation Magic Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which revolves around the user altering their appearance. Angrapep is an experienced user of this magic, having used it not only to change between his known and true forms, but also turn into animals for his purposes. Trivia and Notes *Angrapep is a combination of Angra, aka Angra Mainyu and Apep, two deities that have to do with darkness, evil and chaos. *Angrapep's appearance is based on Mechikabura from Super Dragon Ball Heroes ''while his true form is based on Dragon King Vritra from ''Highschool Dxd. Category:DeathGr Category:Demon (DeathGr)